The End
by GabbixSenpai
Summary: What would you do when everything collapses? How would you cope seeing the dead? How would you survive when the world comes to an end?
1. Act 1

Yo! What's up guys? So this a story I've been working on for years... Literally years. It has been floating in my head for these last 3-4 years and I thought why not share this with Fanficiton! It was created when I first watched High School of the Dead (Good anime with a LOT of ecchi shit!) and I thought hmmm... What would it be like to live in those circumstances? I've actually based the main character on myself because I would like to believe this is how I would react if my life was like this. She's almost like my alter ego he hee!

So just a heads up! This is rated M cause it's gonna be pretty graphic with a lot of cursing. What can I say? I have an vivid imagination. So tread with caution as you read. You have been warned. Enjoy :3

Act 1: The Beginning of the Beginning of the End

SLAM!

Turning around from my front door, I looked up at the sickeningly bright blue sky through my huge sun glasses. How was the sun was _this_ bright in the morning? Oh. Righht! It was around midday already but still.

I peered down my silent road and noticed everything freeze for a second... The trees stopped swaying, the birds stopped their singing (finally), and the cars stopped zooming past. And just like that, as quick as it had come, it was gone.

I took no heed to the strange phenomenon that occured on my silent road and made my way to school. Which I was... 3 hours late for I found out looking at my watch..

The sun blazed down on my tan skin as I strolled to hell, sorry school, swinging my left headphone in my hand while I was listening to Drake in the other. I really need to sort out my taste in music. A soft breeze flew past me, stroking my face as it passed.

Why, hello to you too Mr. Wind.

I've always thought nature favoured me in a weird way. Whenever I'm happy, which is hardly ever, the sun seems to shine brighter or when I'm stressed the winds seem to calm me down. Whenever I'm depressed, the rain always soothes me to sleep and I wake up feeling rejuvenated.

But then again I've always been weird like that. God dammit. I was lost in thought again and had arrived at school 3 hours late again with no excuse. Oh well!

I calmly stepped through the huge glass doors and into the atrium. Geez my school thought they were posh having an open roofed entrance with a huge potted plant slap bang in the middle. It was huge. A bit bigger than the size of you're average bathroom.

I pulled out my head phones slowly and drifted over to the front office which was conveniently located next to the flower garden entrance.

"Well. If it isn't Miss. Alistair. I had assumed you wouldn't show up until at least Thursday." Miss. McGowan said in a haughty tone.

"So did I. But I found myself missing you so much Sherry, that I just had to come in and see you." I said acting as if the very idea of being with this woman didn't kill me.

"Very funny. You're 3 hours late and what have I been telling you about calling me by my first name?" She asked obviously annoyed.

As per usual, her flaming red hair was scraped back into a neat bun giving her a face lift a plastic surgeon would be proud of. Her thin and puckered lips were drawn into a scorn and her buggy blue eyes seemed pissed to the point of no return. I couldn't blame her really. I'm always this late for school, if I even turn up.

"So what's your excuse this time? Funeral or saving a puppy or helping a little old lady across the road?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hm... Nah! I got nothing this time. I just slept in. You're lucky I even gave a fuck to get up and ready for this hell hole." I laughed heartily.

I haven't laughed in a while actually. Thanks hag!

I tossed my diary onto her desk, it landed perfectly, and told her I would collect it at the end of the day. She just rolled her eyes and continued doing... whatever it was she does on her computer.

I wonder what receptionists do at schools? Scroll through people's information? I'll have to ask next time. Wishing the hag good luck finding space to write down my millionth detention, I got on my way.

I took off my sun glasses and threw them somewhere in my back pack. The school shielded me from the sun. Luckily.

As I was walking towards my next period, which I assumed was Geography since the hag was busy with my diary, the air me just froze. The fuck was that... For a split second, the air around me felt thin like it was hard to breath. I shook it off and walked into a nearby toilet.

I finished my pee quickly (I hold the world championship title of 'Shortest Peeer' in my gang) and washed my hands. As I was washing my 'filthy' hands according to how much soap came out of the dispenser, I took a miute to analyse my life at the moment.

First appearances. I am 5"6 and a half and I weigh 125 pounds (Around 9 stones) and I'm 14. My name is Lilliana Alistair (Who came up with that name?) and I have no family apart from my adorable little nephew Ashton Alistair.

I am mixed race, pretty curvy and busty but also very toned. I'm not skinny but rather what you call thick. No thigh gap or bones popping out. Perfectly fit and healthy. I would like to think I'm fairly attractive.

My hair is naturally a very dark brown but I dyed it blue last year and haven't looked back. It's a special hair dye that starts off as dark blue at the top and fades slowly into a baby blue at the bottom. My hair is down my back and just about reaches my ass. It's all curly and bouncy like you see it in the hair adverts but today it's scraped back into a messy pony tail with my side fringe hanging out and framing my face.

Minimal make up. Winged eye liner, a few layers of mascara and lip gloss suits me just fine. Three hoops in my left ear with two studs at the bottom and on the right ear a piercing that goes through my ear and two more studs.

Today I was wearing a new ear piece that clipped onto the side of my ear with a chain hanging down from it that connected to one of my earrings.

It was pretty cool.

I was wearing my shitty school uniform which consisted of a black blazer, white button up shirt, a lilac tie and a black skirt with white socks and my red high top converse. I looked deeply into my brown orbs, looking for something.

Once I figured out I was being crazy looking at myself in the mirror for so long I tottered off to my Geography class. There was only 15 minutes left.

Might aswell wait till next period and have quick fag. Walking into the playground I looked for a good smoking spot. Finding my usual spot, I jogged behind one of the school buildings and into a little green area that had cute little circular benches.

I was classy. No smoking behind bins for me.

I pulled out my superman lighter and then took a long drag. I let the smoke fill my lungs before breathing out the black death cloud.

Yeah. I knew the risks of smoking. I wasn't even addicted to the shit. I could stop smoking any day. It was a pass time. I saw I had ten minutes to kill.

Snuffing out my cigarette properly, I layed down and closed my eyes. As I listened to the winds soft song, I was lulled to sleep.

A car. My family waved from the car. No wait! Don't go! I tried to run after them but something was holding me back.

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed sitting up suddenly.

I looked around me and saw the familiar scenery of my little secret garden and one of my best friends watching me with concern. Oh. My friend.

"Lil are you ok?" Drake asked me worried.

"Uh. Yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I answered gulping and wiping the sweat off of my forehead. I whipped my legs onto the floor and stood up abruptly making Drake nearly fall.

"Sorry 'bout that. It's those shitty nightmares. Haven't had them in a while." I said walking off to... Science if I am correct..

"Oh really? You haven't had that in ages. Must be a bad omen. Shit the worlds gonna end!" Drake laughed jokingly.

I smirked before breaking out in giggles. He always had a way of making me feel better. My junkie friends always have a joke and banter with me but only Drake can make me giggle like a girl.

"Surprising to see you here so early on during the week. And during 3rd period as well! Has reality collapsed?" He asked with a smirk as we entered yet another school building. It seems I was correct.

Why are there so many school buildings again? "Ha ha ha. Very funny," I said in a monotone voice, "Maybe I just felt like coming in today."

"Elaine kicked you out right?" He asked.

I huffed walking straight past him while he laughed his ass off. It was a bullseye. My fucking 'guardian' kicked me out for coming home in the morning. Like that isn't a regular occurence.

"She's seriously such a bitch. Well at least I got breakfast on the way out." I murmured the last part waiting for Drake to catch up with me as he finished his laughing fit.

"So are you prepared to face Satan's Advisor today? He's handing back the test papers today." Drake told me entering the corridor.

"Shit I flunked that test. Another detention I'm not gonna do and yet another suspension and being grounded by that bitch of a guardian." I moaned dramatically.

"It's your own fault. You always go out when you're grounded anyway. Now go inside and grace the class with your presence." He smiled opening the doors for me.

Great.

We entered the Science classroom and walked to my usual seat at the back of the room. My other best friend, Franki, got up from her seat and skipped over to us merrily.

"Lilly! You're in today? What happened?" She asked giggling. How she was always cheerful will never cease to amaze me.

"What is it with everyone asking that? I just happened to come to school no biggie." I mumbled looking for my headphones and a granola bar.

Franki just smiled and sat next to me before starting to write out the date and title. So was Drake and the rest of the class. Would I? Nope. I was finishing my granola bar.

"Good afternoon class! I have your tests results back and most of you did fairly well," Mr. Lee walked in and paused when he saw me.

"Ah! Miss. Alistair. You have finally graced us with your presence. I take it you will be catching up with the work today?" He asked.

I smirked slightly remembering what Drake had said.

"We both know the answer to that question teach. So why don't you save precious learning time and give out the tests," I replied in a bored voice.

I plugged in my headphones. What song should I listen to? Oh. My face looks bored as well. As I was looking at my reflection for the second time today, Mr . Lee handed me my test.

I got an A*. I smiled.

"The hell!? You're never in! How did you get an A*?" My best friends said in unison.

"What can I say? I'm a fucking genius!" I laughed almost demonically.

They both just shook their heads and turned to their own paper.

...

I was bored.

Grabbing my bag, I pulled out a bottle of Corona and a bottle opener. No one noticed until the cap made a loud sound as I tore it off. My teacher looked horrified at the idea that an underage student would pull out a bottle of beer in a lesson.

"Let me not even waste my breath. Get out." He ordered shaking his head.

I grabbed my bag and deserted my friends who were yet again shaking their heads. Why was everyone shaking their heads at me?

I was just about to walk out when Mr . Lee said, "Leave the beer Alistair."

Well why not go out with a bang.

"But of course sir." I bowed taking a huge glup of the beer and then... Dropping it on the floor.

The bottle smashed and Corona splashed out everywhere on the floor and the teacher. I laughed and walked out. The last thing I heard was the class breaking out into fit of giggles and one very angry teacher.

Why do I even bother going to class?

Sunlight hit my face as I crawled out of the window in the music practice room. Good thing it was never locked. I treaded carefully onto the roof and made my way over to the edge, holding onto the bar.

Leaning over slightly, I felt a wind rush past me blowing petals into my face. I picked one off. Cherry blossoms.

I leaned against the school building and sat down staring into the distance with another Corona. Of course I had more than one. I always got sent out of lessons so why did I even come to school? Force of habit I guess. I wasn't always like this. But the past is the past.

I took a swig of Corona, the sweet juice flowing down my throat and making me feel at ease. Although something was bothering me.

My tongue had been feeling weird all day so I stuck it out and started feeling. That's when I felt something cold and hard. Shit! When did you get there?

I felt the tongue piercing and wondered if I had anymore. Before I could inspect myself something caught my eyes in the horizon. I stood up slowly and peered into the distance at the nearby park.

Suddenly, a huge tremor shook the whole building and I grabbed the bar to keep myself up right. The tremor stopped after a few seconds and I looked towards the park to see if what I saw was correct. Yep. I was correct. Infact I was more than correct.

The small crack I had saw in the earth had turned into a huge gaphole in the park that led out into the street. I watched frozen as the earth collapsed in on itself and started crumbling into the crack which just seemed to be getting longer and wider.

Cars, trees and people fell into the hole and I could see the magma bubbling in the pit. How deep was that thing?

The sky turned a dark gray and clouds started to gather in the sky.

In the time I had looked away at the sky, an unforgettable incident occured that changed the fate of hummanity for ever. But I didn't know that.

I turned back to what I presumed was an earthquake, although Britain doesn't have earthquakes, and felt sick.

People were falling in and being killed but what made me sick is that the people that fell in were...

Crawling back out...

R&R please! Also spread the word if you can. Next chapter will be next Friday or maybe earlier!

 _Gabbi out ~_


	2. Act 2

Did you know that it's actually really hard to write the author's note? Well now you do!

I don't have much to talk about since it's been like a 2 days since the last upload. I read the latest chapter of FT though! IT WAS TOO MUCH! Everyone that doesn't read the manga or dropped it, you are missing out. Real shit is going down. But I feel like it may be the last arc. It will be sad when FT ends but I'm expecting a chapter with all my ships and their future kids. It will be sooo kawaii!

Moving on here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Act 2: Fair Well's Resolve

Shit. Shit shit shiiiit!

I ran and ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. I arrived at my destination and flung open the door wildly scanning for my best friends

"Miss. Alistair! I thought I had sen-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed inturpting Mr. Lee. He looked shocked but said nothing.

I stomped up to my two friends and looked them straight in the eyes.

"Lilly are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost," Franki asked concern washing over her gentle features. Well, it wasn't far off.

I looked them both straight in the eye which was strangely nerve wreaking. I guess I was scared about the answers I was about to recieve.

"Do you trust me? If you trust me, come with me." I said holding out both of my hands. They knew I wouldn't pull them out of class without a good reason but they still hesitated.

Both looked at me confused. I saw doubt flash across Franki's eyes for a split second. So that was her answer.

There's no helping it. I needed complete trust.

I pulled back my hand held out to Franki and turned to Drake. He had a steely look in his eye as he grabbed his bag and took my hand.

I looked back at Franki sadly. She looked downcast but there was nothing I could do but wish her the best and that she be safe in these times.

I ran out of the classroom dragging Drake all the way to the roof but not answering a single question of his.

"Lil! What the hell is going on? Why did you come for me and leave Franki? There better be a good reason for this or I am gon-" He paused his rant to look in the direction my finger was pointing.

I could see it. I could see it all. All the emtions soaring through him showed clear as day through his face. Shock, disbelief, confusion, disgust, sickness, sadness and fear. The last was the most prominent. I'm sure my face must have looked like that when I first saw the disgusting scene before me. The poor souls who had died falling into the pit had somehow survived and started crawling back out. When they did, they looked barely alive. Flesh clinging to rotting bones as it nearly slides of. Scorch marks that turned their skin the darkest black with pus and blood gushing from everywhere.

What was most scary were the eyes. Dead on the inside. Deprived of life.

They crawled out and started nawing on live humans. Biting, chewing, eating them like food. Once a person had died from being bitten... They rose again as one of those... Things.

It was chaos. People screaming, crying and dying. These things had people cornered and devoured before leaving for the next victim. They were multiplying. Rapidly.

I looked away and saw Drake staring in confusion and horror. His eyes glued to the hell before him.

"What..wha...WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" He screamed backing away from the edge like it was poison.

"I have no clue. But what I do know is that it's getting closer and that they are dangerous. They are probably something like zombies but that's kind of far fetched. There must be a logical explanation for this but before we figure that out we need to get out of here." I explained calmly.

He looked at me in disbelief, "Zombies? The living dead? Dear God... Well if they really are dangerous wouldn't it be better to stay in school?"

"No way. The school is going to notice the commotion sooner or later so we have to leave before they do. They're going to try and evacuate us but everyone's gonna fucking panic and someone is going to get bitten and before you know it the school's over run. We need to leave NOW." I said sternly.

What I was saying was true. People were going to crush each other trying to save themselves. We needed to leave before that.

"I understand but..." he hesitated.

What was he hesitating about? I thought he trus- Oh.

"Your brother and sister right." I thought out loud. Shit. That was a crucial fact I had missed. I could probably handld his twin coming along but his 8 year old sister... I wouldn't be able to keep her safe and I knew that. Do I put us at all at risk or?

Fuck all these important decisions, I'm only 14!

I walked up to Drake and cupped his face with my hands so he was looking me right in the eye.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Drake. I can't look after the three of you and I'm not going to deny that and put you in danger so I'm giving you two choices. You can either come with me or go find your brother and sister. Now you are going to choose the second option. You are going to climb off this roof and find your brother and leave this shitty school and collect your little sister from Primary and you are going to go find a safe place. Understand me?"

He looked down and asked in a quiet voice, "Come with me please. You make me braver."

His voice broke when he said that. So did a little bit of my resolve.

No.

I shook me head slowly and smiled. Then he did something unexpected. He pulled me into a hug wrapping his arms around my waist.

This was new. He knew I wasn't a hugger. I stood there awkawardly for a minute before closeing my eyes and nuzzling into his neck.

"You will be brave ok? Because we are going to survive this. Let the thought that we will meet soon give you courage." I whispered into his ear, stroking his hair.

I felt him nod and give one last squeeze before backing away. I watched the tears roll down his face and reached out to wipe them. He did the same to me. Wait. I was crying?

I felt the tears on my face and wiped them again.

" See you soon Lilliana. I love you!" He smiled hold out his pinky.

I smiled.

"See you soon Drake! I love you too," I replied linking our pinkies.

Then he turned and ran off. He didn't look back.

Good boy.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I turned back towards the massacre before me and made my reslove.

I will survive. I had a purpose. I had to see Drake again.

After all, we didn't say goodbye. I will live to see Drake again and my nephew. Shit my nephew!

I looked at my watch. Elaine should have picked him up from nursery by now.

I ran off the roof and through the school ignoring all teachers. I ran straight through the playground and into the playing field. First on my agenda for survivng: A weapon. Luckily for me, the P.E cupboard was amazingly unlocked and I picked a baseball or rounders bat.

It was basically the same thing.

I sprinted back out before anyone could notice, straight through the atrium and out of the front gates. So far there was nothing on this street but I don't know how far they've gotten since I left the roof. Looking back at the school, I felt slightly guilty.

I could have warned them but I didn't. I'm sorry but I have people to protect hence why I only went back for Drake and... Franki. I sighed and said a little prayer for my friends before I started moving again.

The road was eerily quite as I turned a corner into my street. In the slight distance, I could hear the chaos and it was getting louder. Moving at a quicker pace, I thanked God that I lived 10 minutes from school. I turned into my street cautiously and saw it was as quiet as when I had left it. Only difference was that nearly all the houses had smashed windows and/or broken down doors.

GOD DAMMIT!

I ran to the end of the road, bat in the air, looking for my door. Thank God. It was still in tact.

I unlocked the door carefully and stepped inside, making sure I locked the door again.

Creeping up the stairs just incase, I went into my bedroom. I dropped my bag, ditched my blazer and put on a navy blue hoodie. Looking around my room, I noticed things missing. Important things. I went back onto the landing and turned the nob on Elaine's room. When I opened the door, I came face to face with a pistol.

The fuck?!

"OH MY GOODNESS! LILLY! I could have killed you! Be careful!" Elaine exclaimed and pulled me into a hug. I patted her back awkwardly as I always do when she surprise hugs me and pulled away first.

"Since when did we have pistols in the house?" I asked seeing my nephew fast asleep in his cot. Relief flooded me knowing they were safe. I may hate Elaine but she did look after me when I was going to be put in a care home.

She giggled and walked over to the bed and finished what she was doing which I found out was packing. My stuff.

"What are you doing?" I asked pissed. Who said she could touch my stuff?

"I could ask you the same thing but the only reason you would be here is if you've seen them right? The living dead." She asked seriously.

"Yeah, I came to get you guys so we could leave before the panic." I answered.

She looked down and I caught a few tears falling down her face. Oh God. I felt uncomfortable and started fidgeting.

I cannot deal with grown ups crying.

" I'm such an IDIOT! I should have listened to your parents and took you away. Your father left that note and I ignored it. He knew! He knew this was going to happen but I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I'm so sorry Lilly." She sobbed violently.

I just stood there. So dad knew huh?

"Elaine stop crying. Explain," I asked already over my shock. I wasn't the type of person to just freeze in situations like this.

"I was only your dad's assistant so I don't know the major details but he predicted something like the living dead appearing after earthquakes on this exact date. 22nd of October. The rest of the files are at the villa," she told me, wiping her tears.

So he knew what these things were huh? Makes sense that his files are at our villa in Wales.

When he was made redundant as a scientist, the government tried to confiscate all of his work but he kept some hidden in a vault at the villa.

"I take it that's where we are heading?" I questioned.

Before she could answer, I heard a huge bang outside and raced to look out of the window. They were here.

"Elaine we need to-" I stopped because she had frozen. Again...

"Lilly... I'm sorry. I can't go with you to the villa. I have important information that I need to give to friend," she looked up and I saw tears running down her face. Again...

Why was everyone crying and leaving me? Shouldn't I be the one crying? Well I did at one point but you know.

"I understand but how am I going to get there?" I asked waking up my nephew softly. He opened his crystal green eyes and smiled, reaching up to me.

He was already 3 but such a big baby. I picked him up and turned to Elaine.

"There's no point hiding it. I know you can drive and I put the SatNav in the car already. There are also 4 bags of food for the road." She closed the last bag and walked over to me strapping it on my shoulders.

Ughh... The two bags were heavy and carring Ash made it worse.

Elaine walked towards the window and I could see the cogs whirring in her head. If nothing, she was very smart.

"Ok. This is what we are going to do. I will go downstairs with the bat and kick open the door. You take the gun. Exactly 15 seconds after me you need to run downstairs and out of the house past me. Unlock the car now so that all you have to do is open the door and chuck yourself in. By that time I should have killed them all. Understood?" She explained logically.

"Got it!" I answered, unlocking the car from up here. Thank God for electric keys.

She walked towards the door and nodded at me. I nodded back.

Here we go.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elaine busted through the door and I started counting.

1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15!

I ran downstairs and pushed Ash's head into my crook of my neck. He didn't need to see this.

Sprinting through the house, I jumped out of the front door and straight past Elaine. I opened the car door and threw Ash in the passengers seat and the bags in the back. I turned round and what I saw will never leave me.

Elaine stood there, the creatures all around her dead, clucthing her bleeding arm. She screamed and cried holding her head. She had been bitten. I saw the flesh around the bite rot and bleed. Pus started seepimg out and bones were becoming visible.

She was dying from the inside out.

"Elaine!" I screamed. I wanted to run towards her but my legs wouldn't move. I had frozen. Shit!

She looked up at me slipping in and out of her death coma. Her mouth started moving.

Please. Kill. Me. While. I'm. Still. Me.

I shook my head. No, no, no, NO!

I will not be responsible for anyone else's death!

"PLEASE ARGHHH!" Her plead became morphed halfway through and I looked up.

She was in pain. She knew she wouldn't survive but she went out anyway.

I pulled up the gun and aimed for her head.

...

Elaine smiled as she fell to the ground.

I looked at the gun in my hand. I had just killed her...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Hopping in the car, I closed the door, dropped the gun and started the car. I slammed on the gas and screeched away.

Elaine was dead trying to protect me. Like hell that was going to happen again. I had a new reason to survive.

I had to live to protect my loved ones and I had to live for Elaine.

The vault. That's where I needed to go. Before I fight back, I have to know what I'm fighting. But I can't do this alone. I looked to my left and saw Ash sleeping peacefully.

Smiling, I hooked up my phone to the cars bluetooth.

I was going to need to make a few calls.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Time for the squad to assemble!

Hope you enjoyed! R&R please x

 _Senpai out ~_


	3. Act 3

Heeeya. Nothing much to say really. Will be updating Mondays and Fridays.

Sorry for the late chapter. So here's a new chapter.

Enjoy :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Act 3: Two's A Company, Four's a Crowd

"Breaking news! An unidentified virus is spreading through the streets of London like wildfire. The strange phenomenon is already starting to reach other parts of the UK and there are an estimated 200,000 casualties aready. People a-are.. adv-ised t..to..." I switched off the radio as it crackled to a halt. Seems like the panic had begun.

Fuck man. When was this traffic going to move?

I looked around me and saw hundreds of cars all compacted into a nice little traffic jam. Great!

People were honking and effing and blinding everywhere. The police sirens almost killed my ears. It was actually kinda funny, but what wasn't funny was that all the noise was attracting the zombie things towards the area.

And from what I've witnessed, they are strong enough to rip open car doors. On my left, I heard the familiar sound of laughter as Ash watched Tom and Jerry try to kill eachother.

Elaine was clever to pack the iPad...

Elaine.

I slapped myself in the face. No time to bring up memories now, I had shit to do. Picking up my phone, I tried to call various people that could be of benefit to me but no one picked up. Jeez... It's like they all had better things to do like surviving. Tut.

Bored, as per usual, I slumped into my seat and watched Tom and Jerry with Ash. Typical. Of course I'm bored in an apocalypse. But children are fucking scary you know? They can sit for hours in fascination watching two animals try to kill eachother. I wonder if that's why there are murderers in this world. Now that I think about it, a lot of kids TV programmes have violence involved. Oh my gosh. Have psychiatrist even thought abo-

I ws cut off from my random trail of thought by my phone ringing. Well, that was unexpected.

I picked up saying, " Yellow?" (On purpose)

Silence.

I waited for an answer. Suddenly, a huge sob filled the car speakers and hurt my ear drums. Why did I connect my phone to the cars bluetooth again?

"Lilly?"

I sat up quickly. "Sam? Is that you Samantha? You ok?" I asked.

I had expected all my friends to be dead or dying by now so I hadn't bothered calling them.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy you picked up! No one else picked up!" she sniffed into the phone.

So I was correct then.

"Yeah. Are you ok? Where are you? Are you with anyone? And for God's sake stop crying! It's really not going to help love." I questioned while rolling my eyes. Girls...

" Yeah you're right sorry. I'm ok. I was with my mum and little sister but... We got separated when those t-things came into the mall." She choked slightly but cleared her voice. Good. I liked a person who could take instruction.

Of course she had to be in a mall during an apocalypse. Wait.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked genuinely interested in the answer.

"Lilly, I don't think that is the main problem right now. Can you please be serious?" She asked obviously annoyed.

"No seriously? You shouldn't miss school." Well that's rich coming from me ha!

"Lilly!"

Ooh right. Apocalypse.

"Right sorry! Me and my one track mind," I smiled.

"I need an exact description of where you are." I said looking out the window. Seems some places were on fire now. That explains why the people running past looked all crispy. I kinda felt bad sitting all cosy in a car safe in traffic, which still hadn't moved.

"I'm in the City Garden. It's the mall next to the main one. I managed to sneak out of the main area and run into the mobile shop in the car park."

"Is Stephanie there? Hi Steph!" I giggled cheerfully.

"HOW ARE YOU LAUGHING!? THE WORLD IS ENDING AND YOU SOUND CALM AS SHIT! I KNOW YOU'RE A GO WITH THE FLOW PERSON BUT SERIOUSLY CAN YOU AT LEAST TAKE ONE FUCKING THING SERIOUSLY! Please!" She screamed although it died into a sob at the end.

I felt offened.

"What are you talking about? I am taking this seriously. People are dying around me but I'm not going to fucking breakdown and panic because of it. I have to stay positive and keep a level head so I don't get killed." I said truthfully.

Silence.

"Well then. Now that that's settled, let's talk about the plan."

"What plan?" I heard a voice faintly on the other end of the reciever.

"Heya Steph! I'm talking about the plan I thought of while your big sis was ranting at me." I smirked.

I smirk a lot.

"What is it?" I heard Sam say. She recovered quickly from her reality slap.

"Weeeell, while I have been sitting in this car watching people die, I have noticed a couple of traits these things have. Number one, they are attracted to loud sounds which leads me to believe their eye sight isn't the best."

"Okay." said two voices.

"Next, when there is no one near they seem to go into a dormant state I think. I haven't seen it long enough to confirm it though. So baring all that in mind, what do you think the obvious solution is?"

"U-um?"

Great. I'm going to have to be the thinker in this group.

"Nope. The correct answer is this."

I said nothing and waited.

"Hello? Lilly? Lilliana? Hello!"

I listened to Sam's frantic cries and gave in.

"There's your answer. Silence. You couldn't see nor hear me so you started to panic. You were vulnerable. All I need you to do for me is stand by the door and be ready to fly into a car door." I said.

"Huh? What are you going to do?" Sam asked confused.

Well first of all... Break the law.

I clicked on my seat belt and buckled up for a rough ride.

I slammed the car into gear and swerved off of the road and onto the side walk. The car screech and bumped roughly onto the ground as it tore over the curb. I pushed hard on the gas and started cruisng down the pavement.

"WOO HOO! That! Was some awesome shit!" I laughed manically.

People scattered around me, running for their lives. Sorry.

I heard giggles on the end of the phone and remembered my guests.

"Ok. I will call you guys when I'm nearly there. In the meantime, try to contact some more people."

"Sure just promise me one thing." Sam said.

"What?"

"Promise you won't abandon us?"

...

...

...

"I won't abandon you now." I said, my voice laced with determination.

It wasn't exactly a promise but it was the closest she was going to get.

I smiled when I heard the phone click. She was a quick worker. Roaring down the actual road, I wondered why I was even bothering in the first place. She would just slow me down and her sister is two years younger than us so she would be worse. If I take them I might aswell have taken Drake! No. This was different. I care about Drake and his family too much. I would end up doing something reckless and get killed or they would. I could never forgive myself if they got hurt. I had enough death on my shoulders. But with these two, I could live with it. We were close but not that close. If they died, I would grieve but move on. I cared about them just not as much.

The streets passed by like slow motion. People's screams and cries for help were blocked out by the sound of roaring flames. Bodies, rubble, zombie things everywhere.

A few took notice of my car but moved on. I guess they weren't that fast.

"Aunt Lilly?"

I looked down at my nephew's confused face. He must have been filled with questions that he can't put into words. He has always been a slow developer. It took him ages to start talking but still he barely ever does.

"It's ok Ash. We're going to get a few friends."

"Fwends?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Cute!

"Yep friends," I smiled.

I turned back to the wheel.

Well, its now or never.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As I neared the mall, the streets got emptier. Seems everyone had abandoned this place for dead.

I slowed down completely so that you could only very faintly hear the purr of the engine. I searched my call history and dialed Sam's number.

Rin-

"Lilly?" She answered on the first ring.

"I'm here so I need you near the door ready to run. I'm going to fling open the back door so hurry as fast as you can because the noise will attract more of them." I whispered.

"What noise?" She pondered.

"Don't worry. Ok I'm outside. I'm in the black Mercedes convertible."

I rolled up to the side of the phone shop almost silently. So far the noise inside the shopping mall had covered up the sound of my engine and my plan of keeping quiet was working. I steeled my nerves. Checking the area to see where the things, I made a quick battle plan in my head. I made eye contact with Sam. She smiled and I mirrored it. I held up three fingers and we nodded in sync.

One.

Two.

Three!

I threw open my car door and shot the glass door of the mobile shop. As soon as the bullet escaped the gun, things were starting to surround me. I shot the one that stood directly infront of the store and briefly saw Sam and Steph running towards me. Twirling around, I flung the back door open whilst shooting a zombie that was approaching from behing. Two, three, four more went down. I looked down for a split second and saw Steph fly into the car before slamming the door shut. I ran back to the drivers seat and shot one more that was standing directly infront of us before I slid in.

"A GUN! WHERE DID YOU GET A GUN FROM!?" Sam screamed behind me.

"Questions later. Escaping NOW!" I yelled and slammed on the gas, skidding into action.

The gun shot had attracted so many zombie things into the parking lot. I swearved the steering wheel and avioded three different collisions at once. Shit! These things weren't making it an easy job.

I could see it! The exit!

I looked in the mirror and saw I was being followed. Tch. I would have to loose them along the way.

I raced past the exit, smashing some zombie that had managed to cling onto my boot. I roared down the road, towards the motor way which lead further into the town centre.

"What are you doing we have to get away!" Steph exclaimed.

"There's too much traffic down there. We have a better chance by going through the back roads and directly onto the motor way," I said. I looked behind and saw that no one was following us anymore so I slowed down.

Sigh. This is too much for a girl to take in one day.

Sniff.

I looked next to me and saw Ash crying his eyes out silently while snot dribbled down his face.

"Oh poor baby! Are you ok honey?" Steph said behind me. I saw Ash nod.

"What have I taught you Ash?" I asked facing the road with a straight face.

"No crying when I'm scared." He said inbetween sniffles.

"Then?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw him swallow his cries and wipe his snotty nose on his t-shirt. He wasn't crying anymore but he eyes were glazed over.

"Why were you crying?" I asked.

"Loud noises. I didn't want Lilly to leave like Elaine," he answered fiddling with his feet.

Oh. So he was awake when I shot Elaine.

"Don't be stupid. I have to look after you so I can't leave." I said.

I saw him cheer up.

"Wow... You got him to stop crying like that..." Sam and Steph awed.

What can I say? Its all about the training.

"Yep! Sam, Steph meet Ash, my nephew. Ash these are my friends."

Sam waved while Steph just smiled. I saw Ash blush and turn away.

"AWW!" Steph cooed.

"Yeah yeah. Have you been able to contact anyone Sam?" I asked looking at them properly for the first time.

They looked well. In the two years we haven't seen each other, they have barely changed. Sam still had long black hair the covered her left eye and bright green eyes. Her skin looked almost porcelain white and smooth to touch. Her sister looked exactly the same except her hair was cropped to just above her shoulders and her face was chubby whereas Sam had very defined cheek bones.

"Yes I was. I called Austin and he's in his home with Sidney and Kasey." She replied observing... No studying my new look.

I guess I must have looked different. She wasn't there during my transformation. But wow. I haven't seen those three since primary.

"I guess we will head there next." I answered chipper all of a sudden. I think I remebered where Austin lives.

"Lilly. Why did you rescue us? Why are you going to help them?" Steph asked. She's always been a sharp cookie.

Hmm.

I guess...

"Because! We're going to save the world!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Next chapter up soon! R&R!

 _Senpai out ~_


	4. Act 4

Okay.

I'm really sorry.

I have been feeling glum because I've had no reviews and my best friend Black has left so I ditched this.

But it is now summer holidays so I will put my best into this story and not give up half way!

So as a sorry I will upload a chapter everyday this week until Friday.

Hope you enjoy and once again sorry .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Act 4: 7 Wonders of the World

"What... Save the wor-"

"Right then! We're in town now so you have to be quieter! And also-" I stopped halfway through my sentence as I noticed they had both stopped paying attention to me.

I looked out of the window and saw what they were gawping at. The street was empty of life. Most zombies had probably been attracted elsewhere by various noises so all that was left was the aftermath. Windows smashed beyond repair, fire spreading like an unwanted disease, smoke filling the sky and covering the sun, bodies and limbs lay tossed here and there like they meant... nothing. I was angry. Pissed. Infuriated. What the hell was happeneing? Why was this happening?

We drove slowly down the high street, silently paying our respects for the dead. By the time I had woken from my haze, Steph was in the front seat with a sleeping Ash on her lap and Sam was on the phone in the back seat.

I tuned in to her conversation.

"Yeah we're safe. She said she would come for you guys. I don't know why! No one knows what goes through that girls mind. We're in the town. We're on our way. Don't wor- Oh! Lilly?"

Sam looked at me through the front mirror and asked, "Do you know where Austin lives?"

"Think so." I replied, "Next to the primary school right?"

"Yeah. So we'll be there. Promise. In a car. Um.. 4 seater. 4 of us. Yeah me, Steph, Lilly and her nephew Ash. We will squeeze in somehow. Yeah I was wondering that too. Lilly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" I looked up again.

"Where are we going?"

I was about to answer when something interesting and maybe useful caught my eye. I swerved the car suddenly and skidded to a halt.

I opened the door without a moments hesitation and ignored the angry voices of Sam and Steph. Cautiously, I crept up towards a burning police car that had seemingly smashed into a shop wall. I held up the edge of my hoodie to my mouth as the gas got thicker. The smoke stung my eyes like needles and stuck to the back of the throat but I continued.

Pulling down my sleeve, I smashed the front window with my arm. Rubbing my watery eyes, I saw the bodies of two dead cops. The smell of burning flesh filled my nose and made me gag. But I'm made of tough stuff so I blocked out the feeling of being sick.

I peered through the shattered glass to see if what I was looking for was there. No.. no...no... BINGO! I reached inside and busted the door open. Shit! I slashed my finger on the glass.

I sucked on my finger and with my other hand I grabbed the gun and bullets from the officers belt. Great, I thought.

I would have to get out of here soon.

The fire started licking the bottom of my feet and I turned around to run back to the car.

"Hello? Headquarters to Officer Murino?"

Ooh.

World why must you tempt me so?

Now that was the sound of something useful and utterly irresistible. Coughing and spluttering, I turned back and scanned the burning vehicle for the radio that seemed to be working. I spotted it on dash board and reached in to grab it. When half my body was in the car, I smelt the one thing I truly didn't want to. Oil.

Snatching the radio, I made a run for it towards the car.

Just as I was about to reach the car a huge explosion uprooted me from the ground and I was sent flying.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shit.

...

I can't hear anything.

I lifted my head slowly and see Sam running out to get me.

No.

Stay in the car.

It's dangerous.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and carried princess style to the car.

Wow. Sam is stronger than expected.

She gently placed me into the drivers seat and looked me in the eyes. By this point I had my hearing back and was back to my normal self, if a little dizzy.

"Oye oye. Well that was something different. Thought that only happened in movies," I giggled slightly.

SLAP!

...

Eyes wide with shock, I held my red cheek and looked at Sam. She had tears in her eyes but her face was completely angry.

"What's wrong with you?! Don't just run off without telling us anything, especially not towards a burning car! Not all of us are geniuses like you so I can never figure out what you're doing! Do you know how much that worries me? JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND I CAN HELP YOU! I'M YOUR FRIEND RIGHT!?" she screamed/sobbed.

I watched as her face was contorted with all different emotions surfacing at once.

"I don't want to put you in anymore danger than necessary. But I will tell you what I'm doing next time." I apologised.

Well, that's an apology from me.

"Ok. Sorry I slapped you. Are you hurt? And why did you go to that car?" she asked checking me over.

Hmm... Think I will keep the answer to thst last question a secret till we are all together. I slipped the radio and gun under my seat and focused on the first question.

I looked myself over.

All limbs attached. Bleeding from the head and finger. Gash across arm with some shrapnel stuck in it. I think it's glass. Other than that, I'm ripe as rain!

I never got that saying. Shouldn't it be ripe as an apple or something?

Anyway, Taking Sam's arm and putting it in my mouth, I held the glass in my arm, closed my eyes and tugged it it as hard as I could,

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

I bit down on Sam's arm. Hard.

"OWWWWWW!" she screamed.

Ouch. My ears.

Using the bloody piece of glass, I sliced a piece of my school shirt off and wrapped it around my arm to stop the bleeding. Meh. It will have to do for now.

The blood from my head was starting to leak into my left eye so I cut some more off and wrapped it around my head. When I had finished my little first aid treatment, Sam had crawled back to her seat mumbling about bite marks and things. To my left Steph was holding a still sleeping Ash and was looking at me worried. She was always the quiet type but said the most logical, useful things at the best time. Looks like it was one of those times as she opened her mouth.

"You didn't answer the question."

I closed the door and started driving.

"Which question?" I asked curiously.

"Where are we going after we pick Austin and them up?"

"I thought I told you." I answered puzzled. "We're going to save the world!" I smiled genuinely.

She looked thoughtful for a second but the emotion came and went.

Well, better start heading to Austin then.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Driving in silence isn't given enough credit. Sure music and chatting can be nice but driving in silence through a blazing town has a certain appeal. You're left to deal with your own emotions and thoughts to sort out so you're prepared for the next obstacle.

We had just left the town centre when the silence was broken.

"7 seats."

"What?" Sam and I turned to Steph at the random phrase.

"We need 7 seats and I see a 7 seater car. Unlocked." She said pointing out of the window.

Oh yes. Bringing them along was a good choice. Samantha, who gets on with it. Stephanie, who says the most useful shit.

I pulled up next to the 7 seater car. I had no idea what it was but it looked good enough.

Looking at the house it was parked infront of I made a quick assumption.

The car keys were in the car. Unlocked.

Idiots.

Peeking from a window was half of a womans face and from what I could see, she was frantically shouting to a person pacing infront of the door. So either she was being a bossy bitch or telling him to go get the car ready. Same thing.

"Lets go." I said sliding out of the car.

I walked around to the boot with Sam.

"Help me carry some of this please," I asked quietly.

She nodded and held out her hands for the bags. I gave her three bags to carry and took the last one.

I went back into the car and grabbed the two bags at the back. I also grabbed some essentials. The new gun and radio, my phone, the Sat Nav, some gum and a few CDs.

I slammed the door shut and locked the car leaving the keys on the roof. Ahh... I will miss my convertible. We had good times. Taking one last look at the car, I strolled over to the 7 seater which already occupied 3 people and some bags. I dumped the rest of the bags in the boot and hopped in the front seat.

I slid the radio and gun under the seat stealthily.

As soon as I slammed the door shut, the screaming woman from the window came running out.

I stepped on the gas and speeded off before she had the chance to catch.

Looking in my right mirror, I saw her collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out.

To be fair, I left you a Mercedes.

"Good spotting Steph." I smiled positively.

We all needed a bit of positivity right now. She nodded and with that smooth transition over, silence fell over the car again. It was strange getting used to the bulky 7 seater as the Mercedes was a much smoother, light weight ride. But I eventually got used to it. Okay. Time to evaluate the situation.

Apocalypse.

Elaine dead.

Sam and Steph and Ash.

7 seater car.

3 people to pick up.

We will need yet another smooth transition for us to all be safe.

Wait. Gaaah! Something isn't right. There's something I've missed.

Come on Lilliana think! It's something so obvious. Right infront of you. The reason behind everyth-

We just stole a car. That was far too easy.

I hadn't expected the owners to put up much of a fight but that was still way to quick... Austin's house.

"Sam. Austin's house is next to the primary school right?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah. We're nearly there. Why?" she answered.

Oh no. Oh please God no.

Why haven't there been any of those not-really-dead-but-is-dead things around while we've been driving?

They would all be attracted to noisy places right?

I turned into the street and my eyes widened with the sheer horror of the situation.

Sam and Steph had the exact same expressions.

"Guys... This just got a whole lot trickier."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

So there you have it.

Sorry yet again.

Check in tomorrow for the next installment.

 _Senpai out ~_


	5. Act 5

I just found another Fanfic by me on an account that I lost my details to again.

*facepalm*

Check it out.

It's called Playing With Fire by some long name like xXxXxXxNaLu4EvaxXxXxXxXx or something.

Enjoy the next installment.

Things are getting interesting :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Act 5: Bathing in Blood

I parked on the side of a road near Austin's house. It was completely empty.

I can't believe it.

How could I not have guessed this?

Sam and Steph were looking pale. On the verge of being sick. Ash was sitting on my lap peacefully. I'm glad he's such a quiet child.

"C-children..." Sam stuttered.

"They got the children aswell?"

She choked slightly and held her stomach.

In my head, I had already thought of what had happened vaguely. There was another crack around here and the noise of the primary school attracted the monsters. The children panicked and it's already hard enough organising calm children. Some one got bitten, probably a teacher, and now all the children are those... Things.

I feel no guilt when I kill those monsters. The people who they once were are already gone so it's fine to me. But children... I looked down at my nephew.

He looked up at me with his big green eyes. I loved his eyes. A light green with blue and grey specks on them. So round and innocent. Not tainted with the harsh reality of the world. Still full of hope and magic. The kind of eyes you could stare into all day and not be bored.

He shuffled in my lap so he was facing me and wrapped his chubby arms around my torso. Gently laying his head on my stomach, he said, "I love you Aunty."

I patted his head and looked out of the window. The only people in this world I love are Ash, Franki and Drake.

Now Drake and Franki could always leave me but family always stays.

Knowing I had someone who would always love me no matter what reassured me.

"Thanks Ash," I smiled.

Steph was in a trance but Sam had broken out of it and was on the phone yet again.

"Hi. Yeah we're here. No not yet. We have a problem. Hold on. Lemme put you on speaker so Lilly can explain."

Oh, looked like it was my time to shine.

"Heya Lilly," I heard a deep voice on the end of the phone. His voice had broken already. Ha! He sounded like an old dude.

"Hi Austin. Long time no see!" I said.

"Yeah. Sorry to not have a warm, heartfelt reunion but what's the problem Sam was talking about?"

Straight to the point then. Why so serious? Ah... Apocalypse. I keep forgetting that.

"Children."

"Children?" he asked sounding slightly baffled.

"The street is overrun with kids that have turned into these things. Like... It's a swarm."

"Shit that's a problem."

It went quiet as we thought about the situation and different solutions.

"I think there is only one solution. We will just execute the same plan I used with Sam." I replied after a short while.

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"You guys will run through the door and into the car. I will get rid of any zombie things while you're running and then we shall speed off into the sunset. Tee hee," I giggled at that last part.

"..." I heard silence on the end of the phone.

"Are you really going to put yourself through that. Can you handle the deaths? Can you even handle the sheer amount of kids? Their blood on your hands?"

Could I?

Who knew.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sam said with a new set determination on her face.

We all looked at her suprised.

"I trust you. You are an amazing person capable of anything."

She looked me square in the face.

I grined madly with a new found confidence.

"Well ok then! You guys be ready at the door and wait for my signal."

"What signal?" Austin asked.

"You'll know," I sneered.

This would be fun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rolling up to the front of the house almost silently, Steph asked yet another interesting question indeed.

"What are you going to fight them with?"

"Aha! While I was searching through burning car, I found another gun." I pulled it out from under my seat.

Sam rolled her eyes and Steph giggled.

"God knows what else you have under there," Sam tutted.

If only she knew.

"I'll prepare the car."

I waited patiently whilst Sam pulled back the seat so the two back seats were accessible.

"Lilly there's a car seat back here. I think we should put Ash in it. It really isn't safe for him to be on Steph's lap." she exclaimed.

She is such a worry wart. When she readied the car seat, I pulled Ash off of Steph's lap and into the car seat. He looked around slightly bewildered but grew accustomed to his new seat. I had never bothered with a car seat so this must be new to him.

"There we go! All done and ready back here. Are you ready?" she asked facing me.

As ready as I'll ever be.

"On 3." I said.

"One."

"Two..."

"THREE!"

I busted open the car door and shot a zombie that was right infront of me. Small splatters of blood landed on my faces. Looking down at the dead child before me, my mind went hazy with guilt.

No time for this Lilly. I snapped out of it and shot another two then finally heard the front door open.

"Hurry!" I yelled.

Down went two more in a row. Two birds with one stone. And another. Shit these things were swarming me. I was already surrounded and was backing away slowly. I looked down as one tried to attach itself to my leg from underneath the car. Shit! I kicked it off frantically and shot three more in the head. It only seemed to work if you shot them in the head. I have no clue why though.

"Lilly! Get in!" I heard Sam scream.

I backed slowly into the car and shot one more that was on the window. Blood and brains splattered across the window and before I drove off I had to wash it. I could practically see everyone straining to hold their lunch in.

Red stained the glass like the fires of hell. It reminded me of a dark, crimson sunset fading to night.

Luckily, Sam had covered Ash's eyes. He did not need to see that.

"A GUN! SERIOUSLY!" shouted Kasey from the back.

"Yeah nice to see you to. Talking later. Moving like NOW!" I stepped on the gas and tore down the road, knocking over several children zombies along the way.

"Well that went well!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Once we had finally gotten away, I started to feel my skin crawl. I clawed at the blood on my face and wiped it off with my sleeves. I had shot all those children who had their lives ahead of them. The images of their dead, rotting bodies and splattered brains on the pavement wouldn't leave my head. No. It's okay. They were gone. There was nothing left for them.

I hope they can rest peacefully at last.

As I got my nerves in check, I looked in my mirror at my new travellers.

In the middle with Sam and Ash was Sidney. He hadn't changed, although he has glasses now. Short dish water blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin and lanky.

At the very back was Kasey and Austin. Kasey was still a bright ginger with a short bob cut longer at the front. Her blue eyes that always sparkled, teeming with life. I could tell from here she was still a midget.

Austin had changed though. His usual blonde dyed hair was back to its original dark chocolate brown. It brought out his grey eyes which seemed dull. He looked tanner and the bone structure of his face was more defined. It also looked like he had gotten skinnier even though he was still quite muscular. But he was covering his arms and legs which was unusual. He loved the summer look of shorts and t-shirts even in October.

I could see all of them trying to take in my new look. All the piercings and my new ombre blue hair.

"Soo... Hi guys! Nice to see ya again." I started the conversation.

"Yeah nice to see ya," Kasey and Sidney said in unison. Creepy.

"Question. The gun is from where?" asked Sidney.

"A burning police car."

The car went silent again. This is awkward.

"Thank you. For coming to get us." Kasey whispered. She was on the verge of tears.

Great. Crying girls.

"We were stuck in that house and didn't know what to do. I thought we were going to die." Kasey wept into Austin's shoulder. He flinched slightly when her head made contact then patted her head softly.

So that's what you do when someone cries.

"Yeah we really do than-"

"HAAHHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I burst out laughing suddenly just as Sidney was about to talk.

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked.

I was out of breath still laughing so I pointed out the window.

There, during the middle of an apocalypse, a guy was being chased by a Jack Terrier.

"Holy shit!? Is that Joey!?" Sam asked whilst laughing.

By this point we were all dying (not literally) by the sheer stupidity of the event. This guy was bothered about a tiny dog during the end of the world.

"JOEY! JUMP IN!" Sidney shouted while sliding the door open.

Wait a sec! Who said!

Joey looked at us frantically and jumped in on top of Sidney. He closed the door just as the dog was about to climb in. I looked in the rear mirror and noticed the dead things from the school were starting to move so I started driving again. That was a strange turn of events.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"GOD DAMMIT! I THOUGHT THAT MOTHERFUCKER WAS GONNA KILL ME! NOT TO MENTION ALL THOSE FREAKY ZOMBIES FUCKS! Oh hi everyone," Joey cried before calming down.

"Hi Joey." We all laughed simultaneously. That was a good way to lighten the atmosphere.

"What are we doing here then?" he asked curiously.

" Well we are goin-"

"CAN HE PLEASE GET OFF OF MY LAP," Sidney shouted.

Ash giggled at the strange man that had just hopped in the car. "Friend?" he asked.

"Friend." I smiled. I could hear Kasey cooeing in the back.

It had been a while since I'd seen Joey. He left primary around Year 4. He was already tall and skinny and had gotten even taller and skinnier if that was possible but he still had that goofy girn that matched his floppy blonde hair and cheeky blue eyes.

We shuffled around slightly and ended up with Sidney in the front with me and Sam sitting on top of Joey with Steph on the other side of Ash who was in the middle. I looked at Sam's blushing face and remembered they used to go out.

This was gonna be funny.

My eyes locked with Kasey's and we both laughed thinking the same thing.

We seemed to be laughing a lot.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Nothing," we replied trying hard to stop giggles but failing.

It was strange how we could laugh so care free in this certain situation.

Got to say I missed these lot. Primary school is a whole different story to secondary. You remember the good times when being an idiot was cool and not childish.

We started driving again. Sidney seemed to dislike silence (damn it) and put on a CD. It was a R&B CD much to his disapproval so he switched to the radio. Like he was going to find a decent channel. All communications were down.

I was sorting out the SatNav slightly when something I heard caught my attention.

"Wait turn back to that last channel." I asked.

He nodded and did so.

"This is Radio Emergency. The top radio station open during all emergencies. This unknown virus that has scientists baffled has now killed over 300,000 million people globally and that is an estimate. Identifying corpses is diffucult due to the horrendous bodily changes they go through. Scientists have confirmed the virus somehow manages to kill you but keep your brain active. How they move without a beating heart is anyones guess but for now all we can do is try to survive. Back later with more updates."

The report ground to an abrupt halt.

"So it's a disease that affects the brain," Sidney thought out loud.

"I know you can be brain dead but you can't live without your heart right?" Kasey asked.

"Well I don't know but for know I want to have a chat with a certain someone." I said reaching under my seat.

I pulled out the radio and looked it over figuring out how to use it. "Picked this up at the burning car," I smirked.

Sam's jaw dropped. "You really did have more under there?" Steph giggled at her sisters annoyance.

I pressed a button and spoke, "Yellow? Is anyone there? This is Officer Alistair reporting for duty." I joked.

Everyone waited in anticipation for a response. After a minute we all started drooping.

"I guess that-"

"Hello? Is this Officer Murino?" a voice inturupted Sam.

"Nope but we are people far more important. Can I please have your highest ranking officer available? I have some information that could save the world," I smiled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Well that's it.

Wonder what will happen next?

R&R please!

 _Senpai out ~_


	6. Act 6

Another chapter as promised.

It is so hard writing a chapter everyday.

Takes me at least 3 hours or more.

I still don't have a solid ending so I am going along with it chapter by chapter like you guys.

Anyway enjoy! :3

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Act 6: Wolves Hunt In Packs

I heard a buzz on the other end of the line before silence fell in the car. I had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation so I parked in someone's drive way and turned off the engine.

"Information? What information?" Sidney asked.

Everyone nodded wondering what I was talking about. Ughh... I hate long explanations.

But here we go.

"Well you know how my dad was a famous genetic scientist? He did a lot of work on the human brain. He was involved in a project to find a way to stop people from going brain dead. A group of the best scientists from every field banded together to work on it, including my dad. But the government suddenly stopped the project without reason and took all of my father's research. My dad's assistant told me that he had some still left at a vault in our villa in Wales. She said it has something to do with this and that my dad knew this day was coming and tried to warn us. Looks like it failed." I explained.

Everyone had a look of understanding on their face except Steph.

"Why isn't your dad telling the government now then? Why are you going to get it? Where's your dad?" she asked.

Damn. There it was. Got me everytime. Straight through my heart like a poisoned arrow.

My eyes clouded over and I hung my head as I told her,"My dad is dead. All my family is dead."

I heard someone gasp.

Kasey opened her mouth to say something but was inturupted by a voice saying, "This is Chief Inspector Goodwin. I heard from my colleagues that you were looking to speak with me? May I ask who you are?"

Yes! I got through so quickly. They must be desperate.

"Hello Chief Inspector Goodwin! You have no idea how good it is to hear from someone high up. Allow me to introduce moi! My name is Lilliana Rose Alistair aged 13. Daughter of the deceased Dr. Gabriel Alistair. Pleased to meet you." I spoke formally with a hint of sarcasm.

Gotta love sarcasm.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Alistair. I am a great fan of your father's work. My officer mentioned you had some important information may I ask what that is?" he spoke formally.

"First things first, let's stop with the formalities. Call me Lilly. May I call you by your first name?" I asked being slightly cheeky.

I heard him sigh on the radio and say, "Philip. You can call me Philip. But please don't waste my time... Lilly. We are very busy trying to get to the bottom of this phenomenon."

"Ah! A good name, Philip Goodwin. But Philip, I would not call this a phenomenon. I feel it may be far less exciting."

"How so?"

I looked around the car, urging someone else to speak. Better let their presences be known since things were probably going to get confidential.

Surprisingly, it was Austin who spoke.

"Hello . My name is Austin Reed. I am also in the car. This information that Lil is talking about is a project her father was assigned to do. It involved research into the human brain. Although the government confiscated all of his work, he managed to keep some of it. We assume this pandemic has something to do with their brain research."

"Wait. So Dr. Alistair knew what this is?" Philip asked.

"Also could I know who else is in the car?"

I turned expectantly and waited for them.

"Go on then!"

They all blinked and started speaking.

"Samantha Howley. Age 14."

"Stephanie Howley. Age 12."

"Kasey Lowland. Age 13."

"Sidney Mann. Age 14."

"Joey Goldsmith. Age 13."

"And also Ashton Alistair. Age 3. And I don't know if my dad knew what this is," I added at the end.

"Okay thanks for that. Now you say you know where this information may be but does it have the answers to all... This?" Philip said.

"Well. I can't be 100% sure that it does but there's a high probabilty. Now Philip, I am going to give you this information when I have it." I stated.

Everyone looked at me with blank expressions. Guess they had no clue what I was thinking.

I liked that.

"I am sincerely grateful Lilly. This will help a great lot of people. Where is this information? Do you need assistance in obtaining it?" Philip said. His voice sounded so hopeful. The police force must be struggling under all these unanswered questions. Luckily, I am here to help.

"Where the information is... Is a secret! We need no help but there is one thing I would like for you to do in return for this info," I said throwing a stress ball up and down in the air. It was there and seemed to fit the situation so why not?

"And that is?"

I looked around the car.

"Do you trust me with your lives? Are you willing to die to save everyone?" I asked completely seriously.

"What are you talking about? Stop joking around," Kasey giggled.

I looked her straight in the eyes and her smile fell.

"You never joke do you?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. Everything I do has a purpose.

Everything. Even if it's for effect. Like my stress ball!

"I...trust you," I heard Steph say. I smiled at her, that was unexpectedly quick.

"Me too. If I've learnt anything these past few hours, it's that I can trust you. I have nothing to lose." Sam added.

What did that mean?

"Me too," Sindey and Joey said at the same time.

"You rescued me so I owe you anyway. And by the way you're talking, this seems like an adventure!" Joey grinned.

I gave grin back just as big.

"Us too," Kasey stated.

Austin nodded. Hmm... It will have to do.

"Hello?" Philip said.

Ah! Philip Goodwin!

"Yes Philip. What I would like in return is that you look into why the government shut down my dad's project and... Let us form a team to stop this pandemic." I smiled like a mad man. I probably am a mad man!

Woman...

Everyone had shocked looks on their faces. What else would you expect from me?

Well, anything really.

"I'm sorry Lilly. I cannot allow children to be exposed anymore than necessary to this pandemic. I will look into your father's case though," he tried to negotiate.

"Nuh uh! All or nothing. Either you have the information and train us and help us or we use the information ourselves and go into battle untrained and without reinforcements." I stated.

Put in those terms, he was faced with no choice. This was valuable information...Kinda.

"What if the information is useless?" he asked suspiciously.

I remained quiet. That was a possibility.

"At this point you have nothing to lose. People are dying every second and we have no cure. You're running on an empty. Even if the chance is slim, you will have no choice but to take it if you have nothing left to rely on."

We all stared at Steph wide eyed. Who knew she was a master of negotiations.

"Very well. When you obtain the info, please try to get to a computer so we can hold a press conference. Your team will be established and training will be issued. Good luck," and with that Philip finished the conversation.

We all stood there slightly star struck.

"YES! I can't believe that worked! We could have a cool team name like the Wolves! Our names would go down in HISTORY!" I cheered fist pumping the air.

Everyone laughed and smiled at my joy and silliness. This could work out afterall...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Extremely short chapter for build up.

R&R.

Thinking up a Fairy Tail fic soon.

Main ship will be NaLu (obviously XD).

 _Senpai out ~_


End file.
